icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IBalls
iBalls is the 9th episode of Season 5, and the 92nd episode overall. The episode was seen by 4.147 million viewers on its premiere. Number of views Plot Carly has to go to Yakima since she has to take care of her grandfather after he gets foot surgery, which would leave Sam to host the show herself. However, Freddie decides he wants to be a creative member of the iCarly team (since a TV reporter named Cameron James refused to interview him because he's not a creative member of the show), which includes him wanting to perform on the show. He does a robot skit on iCarly, which is received poorly, and he is upset. After that, Sam talks him into focusing on technical inventions, and Freddie develops a new 3D technology. However, it turns out that the 3D effects mess up peoples' eyesight. Freddie is once more depressed that he seemingly failed, but then, his mother's therapist tells him that his 3D technology cured the eyes of his daughter Courtney, who had been suffering from vision problems (bilateral optic stenosis) throughout her life, and Freddie is asked to give the technology to the American Optometric Association. When everyone is about to leave to get a smoothie, Carly comes home, but they just give her a quick "See ya!" and leave, letting her stand there confused. Subplot Spencer hires a personal assistant named Marty. When he finds out he doesn't have enough money to pay him, he tries to make money by letting someone rent half of his room, but Marty quits, saying that he doesn't want to cause Spencer trouble, and they remember the good times they had. Trivia *Dan also mentioned on his Twitter & Facebook that the title "iBalls" refers to eyeballs. *Mary Scheer guest stars as Marissa Benson and BooG!e guest stars as T-Bo. *This episode features little of Carly in the whole episode, letting Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer have more airtime because Miranda went on tour. *As shown in iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo Jennette laughs at something Jerry said in a scene for this episode, which causes her to spit out the water she's drinking. Nathan and Jerry laugh right along with her. *The name of Spencer's personal assistant Marty is revealed in IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo, the episode preceding this one. Jerry messes up in one of the lines in a scene, where he says,"C'mon Marty Let's go look for my money..." *Nathan reveals some details about this episode to Bop & Tigerbeat. Nathan's iBalls interview **A blooper for this episode is when BooG!e (T-Bo) says his eyes are all wonky and Boog!e was doing some crazy things with eyes, so much so. Nathan and Jennette couldn't stop laughing. That scene took a while to shoot. **Freddie is faced with an angry mob because of the adverse 3-D side effects. ***For some reason this scene wasn't included in the episode: it was most likely removed at some point. **Nathan's favorite part of the episode was getting to be a part of the web show and play a bad robot. Though the robot costume was uncomfortable for him to wear because it was made of plywood. *When Marty tells Spencer he got him Dr. Gibbs soda, the camera pans to Gibby in a reference to his name. *Before the second web cast, Freddie and Sam both spin but Nathan only spins once while Jennette spins three times. Jennette was a figure skater so she probably still has the skills to spin. *Freddie's therapist's daughter is the same girl who plays Courtney Van Cleef in Victorious. The character in iCarly ironically is named Courtney. *In iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo , Jennette McCurdy , Jerry Trainor , and Nathan Kress pulled a prank on Miranda Cosgrove by running and tackling her to the ground and then running away instead of just leaving the apartment. *A reference to Dan and Dan's wife Lisa Lillien a.k.a Hungry Girl is made when Sam is reading the comments from the 3-D web cast. *Second writing credit goes to Ben Huebscher for this episode. His name was previously mentioned in season 2 episode iKiss as the person Carly had her first kiss with under a kumquat tree. Goofs *Marty did not have any eye problems after the web cast even though he glanced at the screen a couple of times. Although he may have just not looked at the screen long enough. *In the webcast with Carly when they were brushing Spencer's teeth with ketchup, you can see Gibby smothering Sam's hand in ketchup, but in the next shot the ketchup is gone. Then, it reappears. Quotes Freddie: Sad Apparently, I'm just a monkey with a camera... Sam: to Carly Whoa, can we get a monkey to work the camera? Sam: Carly Hey if you're going to Yakima for the weekend, how are we gonna do iCarly? Carly: Oh yeah ... you wanna host the show alone? Sam: Nah, I need somebody to banter with. Freddie: raises hand Uh, how 'bout me? I can co-host iCarly with Sam. Sam: Or, I could fill up a garbage bag with yogurt and put a face on it. Carly: That is hilarious, you could call him Baggels. Sam: laughs Oh Baggels, I love that! Freddie: walks over to counter, asks Sam Oh, C'mon! You'd rather do comedy with a sack of yogurt than me?! Sam and Carly: 'mumbling Eh, well...'' '''Freddie: I can be creative. I've been working on some really funny characters and stuff. Sam: at Freddie worriedly Oh my God, no, no, no. Carly: Sam's shoulder Sam. Freddie: I've done stuff on the show before. Sam: Little stuff. Carly: That we wrote. Freddie: to Carly Just let me co-host the show with Sam, one time. Carly: Okay. Freddie: Yes! to Sam for approval Sam: Whatevs. Freddie: YES! It's gonna be awesome! out Carly: Have Baggles standing by.... Sam: Yup. Sam: Okay, you people need to sit down and shut up! Mrs. Benson: gasps Where are your manners!? Sam: In my butt. Sit down. Freddie: the web show with Sam, in a robot suit I am not Carly! Sam: Freddie Yes, we are all painfully aware.. Sam: over to the couch, pats Freddie on the knee Freddie: down on the couch, sad I just wanted people to think I was creative. Sam: And, I wanted a mom without stretch marks that ain't happenin'. Well, ya know, tech stuff can sort of creative. Freddie: up What do you mean? Sam: hand while she speaks Ya know, weren't you working some sort of...techy 3-D chiz? Freddie: Yeah, I was trying to figure out a way to shoot video, so people can watch online in 3-D to his eyes without special glasses. Sam: smiles See, that's creative. Freddie: But, I never could make it work. Sam: Well, you know... Uh... Freddie: her sentence I should... try again? Sam: nods Yeah... that sounds like the sort of advice you get from someone who cares. Spencer: C'mon, Marty, let's go look in my dirty clothes for my money... Gibby: a different web show with Sam 3 Duh-Duh-Duh-D. Sam: a Southern accent So, hang onto your eyeballs. Spencer: a pedicure from his assistant, yells Woah, woah, it's like Sam's finger's coming right at me! Spencer: Freddie Your 3-D effects are insane! Freddie: hand up for a high-five Up top! Spencer: high-fives Freddie's forehead Freddie: forehead Ah, ow!! Spencer: 'I'm sorry, I was trying to hit your hand! '''Freddie: ' forehead Yeah, well, ya didn't! '''T-Bo: Everybody's eyes are all wonky! Freddie: At least there wasn't any permanent damage to anyone's eyes .... Sam: through the comments about the 3D webcast ''Yeah, just to their stuff ... and their bikes and cars ... and the stuff their bikes and cars ran into ... '''Spencer:' Alright! I'd say it takes a super-creative dude to invent a new technology that turns googly-eyed freaks into pretty young girls. Carly: out of the elevator I'm back! Spencer: Later! Freddie: See ya! Sam: Hey Carls! leaves to get a smoothie; Carly stands there confused. Related iCarly.com Blog Posts Spencer's blog Personal Assistant Wanted Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for iBalls here. External links alexwald14's iNews and Reviews summary References 509 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs